Hédonisme appliqué
by DianeMoon
Summary: Parce que ressentir les choses c'est toujours plus facile que de les expliquer...(et parce qu'entre nous, mon cerveau à clairement craqué)
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que Pouki est mon thermomètre inspirationnel (je me comprends) et que quand je suis lancée, j'arrive plus à m'arrêter...bref, à lire avec beaucoup de détachement et zéro prise au sérieux étant donnée l'heure!**

* * *

><p>Stiles est debout face à la classe, une feuille de papier en main. Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la prof qui l'encourage d'un hochement de tête.<p>

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à cette folle de lui demander de lire son devoir devant toute la classe ? _

Bon, objectivement -même si ce qu'il s'apprête à dire n'est pas la vérité absolue- ce n'est pas non plus si terrible que ça étant donné le "A" qui le nargue fièrement en tête de sa copie...

Pas rassuré pour autant, Stiles se racle bruyamment la gorge avant de commencer à lire. Autant en finir rapidement de toute façon :

- Pour certains, l'orgasme est synonyme de perte de contrôle, tandis que pour d'autres, il s'apparente plutôt à une forme de toute puissance. Mais d'aucun pense que c'est aussi un genre de "petite mort" expérimentale. Quoiqu'il en soit, une chose est sûre c'est que personne n'a le même ressenti en y étant confronté. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris le parti -contestable il est vrai- de conclure que la jouissance ou l'orgasme est une forme de liberté. Et comme toutes libertés, il souffre d'exceptions, mais ça, c'est un autre débat.

- Très bien Monsieur Stilinski. Bonne argumentation. Vous pouvez regagner votre place.

Pour comprendre comment il en est arrivé là, il faut remonter une semaine en arrière...

Comme à son habitude, Stiles compte les dernières minutes avant la sonnerie qui marquera la fin de son cours de philo. Mais au moment où l'alarme retenti, Madame Ramirez décide de les retenir quelques instants :

- S'il vous plaît. Avant que vous ne sortiez, notez bien ce que je vais vous dire. Alors, afin de clôturer notre étude sur la notion de "plaisir", je vais vous demander de faire un devoir pour le moins particulier...

- On devra se branler trois fois par jour pendant un mois?

- Non Monsieur Greenberg, même si je suis persuadée que vous êtes un as en la matière. Bref, ce que vous aurez à faire c'est...

Cinq jours, six heures et neuf minutes plus tard, Stiles n'étant toujours pas arrivé à bout de son devoir, une réunion de crise a lieu chez Derek :

- Bien les gars, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, et je vous remercie d'être venu, c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Voilà, c'est tout simple : comment décririez vous un orgasme? Et je vous préviens, c'est tout à fait sérieux, c'est pour un devoir de philo à remettre pour demain.

Les yeux de Scott s'illumine instantanément, et il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à prendre la parole :

- Facile! Un orgasme c'est comme écouter _"Titanium"_ les yeux fermés sur le pont avant d'un bateau, au milieu d'une mer déchaînée. Et pouvoir sentir le vent sur son visage tandis que l'on n'a plus conscience de son corps, électrisé sous la sensation d'inaccessibilité qui envahit toute notre raison et nous donne l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec la mer et le ciel.

Tous ceux qui sont présents dans la pièce ouvrent de grands yeux ahuris.

- J'te jure mec, un jour j'ai vraiment ressenti ça. J'te promets que j'ai pu voler.

- Et ton vagin ça va?

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de hurler d'horreur avant de se reprendre :

- Excuse-moi mec...perte totale de repères donc. Il note sur son calepin. Bien merci Scotty pour ce point de vue pour le moins...euh...éclairé. Et toi gueule d'amour, une suggestion?

Liam rougit à l'interpellation, en se tortillant dans tous les sens :

- Euh...ben euhhhh...

- Me dit pas que t'as jamais...

- Ben si, mais c'est quand même gênant quoi!

- Crois-moi ya plus gênant, mon p'tit.

Intimidé, le nouveau loup baisse légèrement les yeux avant de répondre :

- Pour moi, c'est comme une sensation de...de ne plus exister, de disparaître, mais tout en restant pleinement conscient d'une chose...

- Et quoi donc Einstein ?

- ...d'avec quelle force on peut être _vivant_.

- ...

Un silence plane dans la pièce tandis que les yeux s'arrondissent sur les visages. Mais l'ado ne semble pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il poursuit :

- Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours assimilé la jouissance à la puissance.

_Et vlà que ce gosse a oublié d'être con!_

Pour chasser l'atmosphère bizarre qui s'est installée, Stiles interpelle l'autre loup présent parmi eux :

- Hum Derek? As tu un avis sur la question?

Le susnommé n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi d'être là, mais il prend quand même la peine de répondre d'un ton mi ennuyé, mi blasé :

- Pour moi le plaisir extrême est assez proche de la douleur.

- Très intéressant comme point de vue Derek. Si je comprend bien, tu veux dire qu'à trop rechercher le plaisir on fini inexorablement par en souffrir, c'est ça ?

Le brun lève un sourcil contrarié :

- Non.

- Ah?

- Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que...

Il hésite un instant, mais semble prendre sur lui et se dire que c'est pour la bonne cause puisqu'il lâche son explication telle une bombe avant de quitter la pièce, d'une humeur fracassante :

- Avoir un orgasme c'est tellement _bon_ qu'on a juste l'impression de mourir.

Jamais la mâchoire de Stiles ne fut si proche de toucher le sol...

* * *

><p><strong>Hum...voilà la chose! Pour toute réclamation,voir avec mon cerveau déglingué. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a réveillée pour écrire ça.<strong>

**Bien à vous,**

**DianeMoon.**

**P.S : Après réflexion, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une suite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut ! **

**Me voilà donc avec une suite de la chose non identifiée que j'avais postée…euh...je sais plus quand et qui, comme mes doigts sont dotés d'une volonté propre va se transformer en three-shot (en tout cas j'espère !).**

**Voilà ! **

* * *

><p>Il fait une chaleur accablante dans la pièce.<p>

Et sa condition de loup-garou n'arrange en rien la situation. Ni son occupation actuelle d'ailleurs. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlent le long de son ventre, suivant le tracé parfait de ses abdominaux. Son tee-shirt blanc flirte avec le sol, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière, mais Derek n'en a cure. Tout comme de ses cheveux en bataille. Ou encore des ses muscles puissants qui se tendent et se détendent sous les multiples poussées.

À la seule force de ses bras en effet, le brun effectue des tractions à un rythme soutenu, hissant son corps par-dessus la barre qu'il tient entre ses mains glissantes.

Il essaie de se _concentrer_.

Sur la musique de son cœur qui lui résonne dans la tête, l'effort qu'il n'a pas conscience de fournir et la douleur qu'il est sensé ressentir mais qui ne l'atteint toujours pas.

Il ne veut surtout pas_ penser._

Ne pas penser au bordel qu'est sa vie, aux ennuies qu'ils attirent comme les aimants à problèmes qu'ils sont devenus et encore moins à… _définir un_ _orgasme_.

Le problème c'est qu'il y pense. Beaucoup. À la définition d'un orgasme. Ou plutôt…au moyen d'en _avoir_ un d'orgasme. Sérieusement.

_Et après on ose vraiment lui demander quel est son problème avec Stiles ? _

Le voilà son problème. Précisément. Convoquer une réunion de crise dans son salon pour un foutu devoir de philo. Ou plus généralement, foutre le dawa dans sa tête, alors qu'il peut très bien se démerder pour faire ça tout seul. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver le moyen de…

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là Derek ?

_Bah tiens quand on parle du « loup »._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là Stiles ? T'as pas un devoir à rédiger ?

Le brun saute agilement de son perchoir et fixe un regard ombrageux sur l'adolescent qui a déboulé dans la pièce, bloc-notes en main, un pli soucieux barrant son front :

- Justement. Tout à l'heure tu as dit et je cite : « avoir un orgasme c'est tellement _bon_ qu'on a juste l'impression de mourir ». Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

La tête que fait Derek est mythique. Pour quelqu'un d'inexpressif et de blasé, là il est putain d'éloquent. Son visage exprime toute une palette d'émotions allant de la confusion la plus totale à la pure aberration.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Euh…non.

Il y a quelque chose de sauvage dans la posture du loup. Il est dégoulinant de transpiration, sa mine est indéchiffrable et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration. Stiles semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il tente lamentablement de rattraper le coup :

- 'fin j'veux dire…c'est important pour moi de comprendre…de _te_ comprendre.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, tel un animal au sang froid, Derek lève un sourcil presque surpris.

_Manquait plus qu'ça….v'là que le môme se la joue Morell. _

Glaciale, sa voix est à peine audible dans le silence de la pièce tant sa mâchoire est crispée, tout comme l'est le reste de son visage :

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me comprenne Stiles. J'veux juste qu'on me foute la paix et qu'accessoirement tu arrêtes de me déranger pour des conneries.

- Ecoute mec, objecte l'hyperactif, j'sais pas si tu réalises, mais tout à l'heure t'as dis un truc quasi _métaphysique_ pour pas dire spirituel. Alors pour une fois, fais pas ton _Sourwolf_ et dis moi juste le fond de ta pensée. Après ça, j'te promets que je te laisse tranquille.

Le brun croise les bras sur son torse luisant, hésitant à foutre son poing dans la gueule de l'adolescent entre tout de suite et maintenant :

- Il te reste dix secondes pour dégager de chez moi.

- Putain Derek, ça va pas te tuer quand même !

- Tu veux me dire que t'as jamais eu d'orgasme ?

- Bah si…

- Et alors ?

Stiles rougit légèrement ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à la question. D'ailleurs pourquoi veut-il tant savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Derek ? Il pourrait tout simplement rédiger un devoir sur l'histoire de la circoncision, comme il l'a déjà fait avec le coach Finstock et l'histoire serait réglée !

- Toi qui as toujours réponse à tout, tu serais pas fichu de décrire un orgasme ?! Se moque Derek.

- Bah oui…

- Et alors ?

- Ben euh…c'est…bien ?

- Stiles, je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que ma patience a des limites.

- Nan mais c'est vrai, je trouve que c'est bien, cool même. Mais apparemment toi et les autres n'avez pas la même vision de l'orgasme que moi. Parce que très sincèrement, ce que vous avez décris tout à l'heure, perso, je l'ai jamais ressenti. S'insurge Stiles en écartant les bras.

La situation est totalement surréaliste. Derek n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que Stiles et lui soient vraiment en train d'épiloguer sur la définition d'un orgasme. Et très franchement, ça commence à lui taper sur le système. C'est donc sans aucune surprise que son self-control se fait gentiment la malle -comme toujours quand Stiles est à proximité- et qu'il agrippe le jeune homme au col avant de le plaquer sur un mur. Leurs visages sont à présent si proches, que Stiles peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Mais cela n'a rien de rassurant car, même s'il s'adresse à lui dans un murmure, la voix du loup se fait clairement menaçante :

- Si même Scott t'as pondu une thèse sur la chose, j'vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverai pas aussi. Alors c'est pas compliqué, tu baisses ton froc, tu te branles et tu _ex-pé-ri-mente_. A moins que tu veuilles que j'te te montre comment faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois Derek ! De toute façon, avec ton quota de mots à ne pas dépasser par jour, toi non plus, tu serais pas foutu de m'expliquer quoique ce soit !

- On parie ?

- Je demande à voir…

Stiles ne sait certainement pas qu'il vient tout juste de lâcher une bombe à retardement…

* * *

><p><strong>Hum. Non, je ne suis absolument pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe ci-dessus. Pour toute réclamation, remplir le questionnaire ci-après XD<strong>

**Bien à vous,**

**DM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ‼**

**D'abord un grand merci à toutes et à tous (?) pour vos superbes reviews : je pense à tous les guest auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en privé. Merci aussi à Supernumerary, EvilAngel38 (toujours au rendez-vous^^), TEA TiMe in Yaoiland (c'est un plaisir de te lire), shina maemi alexiel10, triskel orion black et enfin Pouki (ma raison d'écrire).**

**Voici donc la suite et fin de ce three-shot :)**

* * *

><p>- Euh…Derek, j'peux savoir ce que tu fabriques au juste ?<p>

Interdit, Stiles observe l'ex-alpha déboutonner son jean, avant d'en baisser très lentement la braguette et le tout, sans jamais le quitter de son regard de glace. Il y a quelque chose d'assez perturbant dans son comportement. De perturbant et de décalé en fait. Entre ses gestes plus que suggestifs et son visage inexpressif alors qu'il s'adresse à lui, l'hyperactif ne sait plus trop où donner de la tête :

- Parfois, les mots sont inefficaces pour expliquer certaines choses…

Assurément, Derek a décidé de l'étonner aujourd'hui. En effet, quand le loup-garou lui a demandé de le suivre quelques instants plus tôt –après qu'il l'ait si stupidement provoqué- il s'était logiquement attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Et certainement pas à un super canon à moitié à poil dans une salle de bain, en train de lui improviser un strip-tease de surcroit.

- …et puis, j'ai absolument besoin d'une douche.

Sans crier gare, Derek introduit ses doigts à l'intérieur du vêtement ainsi que de son boxer et fait le tout glisser le long de ses hanches avant de se retrouver complètement dévêtu devant l'hyperactif de service.

- J'aurai beau t'expliquer encore et encore que tu n'y comprendrais rien. Alors, sois très attentif parce que je compte bien m'assurer que tu rédiges le meilleur devoir de philo de tous les temps...et que t'arrêtes de m'emmerder par la même occasion.

Sur ce, Derek tourne le dos à un Stiles complètement abasourdi –et l'air un peu con à vrai dire- avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. L'adolescent n'en crois tout simplement pas ses yeux et encore moins ses oreilles. Mise à part la vision magnifique du corps nu de Derek-me-regarde-pas-ou-j'te-bouffe-Hale sous une eau ruisselante, c'est surtout la teneur de ses paroles qui lui semble obscure. Il y a, à la fois trop de non-dits et pas assez de sous-entendus pour qu'il en saisisse le sens.

_Qu'attend-il de lui au juste ?_

_Et pourquoi est-il là déjà ?_

Le garçon est pétrifié tout d'un coup. Il en oublie presque de respirer. Mais bizarrement il n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard de celui de Derek qui le fixe intensément depuis son cocon de buée tiède. Ses mains savonneuses glissent sensuellement sur sa peau cuivrée et Stiles a soudain du mal à déglutir correctement. Instinctivement, il s'humecte les lèvres du bout de la langue, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas briser le contact visuel pour suivre la trajectoire de ces mains. Deux sortes de pensées se bousculent alors dans sa tête :

« _C'est la chose la plus excitante que j'ai vu de toute ma vie_ ».

Et

« _J'ai déjà vu des tas de mecs à poil dans les vestiaires. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat_ ».

Mais quand le loup s'attarde un peu trop longtemps au niveau de son entrejambe, le cœur de l'hyperactif rate un battement avant de partir en une violente tachycardie. Et malgré tous ses efforts, ses yeux dérivent d'eux-mêmes sur le membre tendu du brun. La température semble augmenter d'un seul coup. Quelque chose se bloque dans sa poitrine et il se sent rougir.

- Der…Derek, prononce-t-il difficilement.

Mais Derek ne l'entend pas. Ou du moins l'entendre ne _l'arrête_ pas.

D'ailleurs, sa main s'active de plus en plus rapidement sur sa virilité. Quelques grognements rauques lui échappent même tandis que, les yeux clos, il penche légèrement la tête en arrière. Son corps se crispe sensiblement et Stiles se sent vivement réagir en dessous de la ceinture.

À l'instant même où il songe à se toucher pour soulager son érection grandissante, le brun fixe deux iris flamboyants droit sur lui –tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. Et quand bien même il serait dans l'erreur la plus absolue, à cet instant là, l'hyperactif est prêt à jurer et crier sur tous les toits, comme dans tous les manuels d'art que le bleu est une couleur _chaude _:

- Viens.

Même si Derek n'est plus un alpha depuis longtemps, pour rien au monde Stiles ne veut désobéir à cette voix là. Alors c'est sans trop se poser de questions qu'il se débarrasse de tous ses vêtements en moins de deux, avant de rejoindre le brun sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sa respiration est courte et la proximité avec le loup n'arrange pas les choses ; d'ailleurs lui même ne reconnait pas sa voix quand, les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, il ose demander :

- Co…comment tu fais…pour te retenir ?

- Tu veux savoir comment je fais pour me retenir de jouir ou ma définition de l'orgasme ? Réfléchis bien parce que je ne répondrai qu'à une seule de tes questions.

Réfléchir, alors qu'il peut sentir le souffle chaud du loup sur son visage et toute la tension qui se dégage de son corps encore dans l'attente de la jouissance, c'est assez compliqué pour l'hyperactif. Mais de toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il veut :

- Montre-moi ta définition de l'orgasme.

L'atmosphère entre eux est tellement tendue que l'hyperactif n'a pas le temps de penser à une quelconque gêne. Seule est réelle leur excitation mutuelle et le besoin, l'urgence même de la soulager. D'ailleurs en y regardant bien, et même s'il a une maîtrise totale sur sa respiration, les pupilles de Derek sont tellement dilatées qu'on en voit à peine les iris opalins. Si ce n'étaient ses capacités de loup-garou et la lueur qu'elles engendrent dans son regard, Stiles n'y verrait que le noir reflet de son propre désir :

- Ne sois pas trop nerveux. Murmure Derek tout contre son oreille, tandis que la proximité fait courir un frisson le long de son échine.

- Si mon cœur battait moins vite, je serai mort. Ment-il en retour.

Sans relever le mensonge évident, le brun fait délicatement remonter ses lèvres le long du cou de l'adolescent qui ne peut retenir un soupir de contentement. Ses mains tracent des motifs au hasard sur le velouté de son dos, accompagnant le ruissellement de l'eau sur sa peau trop pâle :

- Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

- C'est agréable. Prononce Stiles dans un souffle.

Sans un mot, l'ex-alpha couvre sa nuque de baisers tandis que sa main commence à glisser lentement mais surement vers l'entrejambe de l'adolescent. Celui-ci retient un hoquet de surprise en sentant la main chaude de Derek se resserrer doucement autour de son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il le caresse très délicatement, c'est plus un effleurement qu'un véritable massage, mais Stiles est bien trop excité pour que ça le laisse indifférent :

- Et maintenant, que ressens-tu ?

- C'est…c'est bon…ne…continue s'il-te-plaît.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter.

Le brun fini par appuyer son front sur celui de l'hyperactif pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard et conserver son attention, mais ça ne l'aide pas vraiment à garder les pieds sur terre :

- Si je te dis _Titanium_, tu penses à quoi là tout de suite ?

Stiles prend un moment avant de répondre tant il n'arrive pas penser de manière cohérente :

- Là tout de suite, je pense que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur rien.

- Reste concentré. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune-homme déglutit difficilement, puis ferme un instant les yeux avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Derek a un léger sourire avant de reprendre sur sa lancée :

- Bien. Alors appelons cette première phase, la phase Scott.

Sans trop savoir comment, l'hyperactif commence à comprendre deux choses. D'abord où Derek veut en venir avec tout ça et ensuite ce qu'a voulu dire son meilleur ami durant leur réunion de crise quand il est parti dans une envolée lyrique. Il n'a pas le temps de creuser plus dans ce sens quand il sent la main de Derek accélérer autour de son membre durci.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

La voix du brun est à présent bien trop lointaine pour que Stiles puisse correctement l'entendre. Son souffle est erratique, son corps est tremblant et son cerveau perd les pédales. Il est presque au paroxysme de son plaisir, et son rythme cardiaque est prêt d'exploser :

- C'est bon…c'est…oh Derek...c'est fooort !

- Ça c'est la phase Liam. Murmure le loup avant d'aspirer le lobe de son oreille.

Et il a à peine fini sa phrase, qu'il empoigne son sexe et celui de Stiles en même temps pour finir de les masturber ensemble. L'hyperactif roule des hanches en rythme, des sons sans aucune signification s'échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il agrippe de plus en plus fort les cheveux de Derek. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se déverse dans les mains du brun qui ne tarde pas à l'imiter quelques seconde après. Et c'est dans un chaste baiser, que le loup vient cueillir le souffle de son dernier effort. Baiser qui se transforme très vite en quelque chose de beaucoup plus ardent et passionnel.

- Et maintenant, demande Derek très calmement, comment tu te sens ?

Stiles le fixe avec un sourire apaisé avant de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible :

- Je suis mort.

- Ça c'est la phase Derek Hale.

Si un jour on demande à Stiles comment Derek et lui se sont mis en couple, il pourra répondre très sérieusement : « grâce à la philo ! ».

* * *

><p><strong>Fiouu ‼ Enfin fini ! J'ai jamais autant galéré à écrire une fin potable.<strong>

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus…mais je crois qu'après ça, je vais prendre ma retraite, je suis littéralement crevée.**

**Bien à vous,**

**DM.**


End file.
